Aristaeus Peneius Mitchell
Aristaeus Peneius Mitchell, was born on June 20th, to Leucothea and Apollo. He was born in Norway, a few minutes before his twin Azura . Is of Greek ancestry, but Nordic by adoption. Eir was given the twins after their birth, to protect them. Eir changed his name to Arthur, and took care of the two until they turned 1. When the twins turned one Eir split them up, and sent Azura to England. Deciding the two could learn healing from different teachers, she sent Arthur to live with Moonbeam Suncatcher. One of Moonbeam's relatives was named Sindri, and studied Dragons and their magical properties. By the age of four, Arthur could read and write in English and for some reason Greek. He also learned music, excelled at it. History wasn't his best subject. As Arthur grew a little each year, Sindri taught him all he knew about Dragons. From riding to training to their magical properties. Arthur was now seven and learned all he could, but couldn't help but feel empty, alienated and different. One day he went to Moonbeam and asked her questions, to which she had no answers. Sindri sensed the time had come to part ways with Arthur. Arthur at first is unsure of whether he can handle going off on his own, and decides it's the only way he'll ever know any truth to who he is. Arthur goes to say goodbye to the Dragon friend he made named Lilia, and she wants to go with him to keep him safe. Together the two head off to find answers, and it takes four years to find anything. During the search with Lilia, Arthur's healing abilities surface when Lilia gets injured during the darkness/storm. Arthur heals Lilia , who recovers quickly. 11 years old and now on a journey to learn all he can about healing in Dragons and find the missing void in his life. Spent the next four years living in England, and training with a well-known Dragonologist. Arthur is now 15, and on his way to becoming a good healer. Lilia who is dying from old-age (1,000 years), gave Arthur permission to use most of her body for healing magic - her organs are to be locked up somewhere safe. Lilia passes away, and Arthur is alone when the darkness begins to take-over. For a few days, Arthur mourns the loss of Lilia, but has a vision of a girl who's just as lost as he is... and is surprised when he knows her name: Azura. Arthur gets transported from England to New York somehow, during the storm. The emptiness fades, and he runs into the girl from his vision. They realize that they are twins, and instead of doing a normal reunion the two go about looking for survivors and healing them. After healing all the people they can, in the daylight - the visions start pouring in.... the plague, the darkness... what does it all lead to --- or who? Will Arthur be claimed by Apollo, like Azura was? Will the fake Eir succeed in her plan to take over Asgard? How does Arthur and Azura react to the truth of who fake Eir really is, and why she used them? Category:Members